


Rookie Mistake

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Imagine you’re a monster helping Sam and Dean on a case and when they discover your secret, a surprise connection is revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt my followers to send me "I wish you would write a fic where… " and got the following ask: "I wish you would write a fic where the reader is a monster and somehow is able to help the boys out without them realizing, but when they do all hell breaks loose". Made it drabble/ficlet sized since that’s all I can manage right now

“We don’t have much time, Dean.”

“I know, we need to find another way to save those kids, they just keep getting sicker.”

You weren’t intentionally eavesdropping at the local diner, but your ears perked up at the mention of kids. Looking up you saw two men in suits sitting at a table across from you, looking downbeat and determined. One stared at a laptop while their other shuffled through papers that were sprinkled around their cups of coffee.

They must be doctors, you thought, perhaps taking a break from the hospital? In any case, they wanted to help the children and you wanted to assist them.

As a Zanna-Human hybrid, you always had an affinity to care for children but you felt helpless with this latest outbreak, especially since you were a nanny to several of them who fell ill.

You approached the men, noticing how handsome they were before you hesitantly interrupted, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear you about wanting to help the sick kids? Is there anything I can do to assist you?”

They seemed wary of you at first but once you introduced yourself, explaining that you were a nanny for several of the kids, they took you up on your offer. You mentioned you had great connections all over town to get access to anything. That was a lie, though, you didn’t have connections.

Being a Zanna hybrid, you looked completely human but had limited abilities. Invisibility and teleportation were a few that came in handy, but they also got you in trouble. _Monster_ was a term you’ve been called when you weren’t careful, frightening a family when you appeared out of thin air. It was a rookie mistake that you promised never to make again.

They gave you a list of documents they were looking for. Assuring them you could take care of it, you rushed to the alleyway next to the diner and hid behind the dumpster before transporting. The task at hand, helping the children, made you a little overeager arriving with the files in under two minutes They didn’t question how you got the info so fast since they were already making connections with the information.

But things were too good to be true. The third time you appeared back in the alleyway, Dean held you from behind, making you unable to move. A splash of water on your face blindsided you as you struggled.

Blinking away the water, you saw the taller brother stand in front of you reciting something in a foreign language.

“How’d you do that? What kind of monster are you?” Dean accused.

“I’m not a monster,” you strained, fearful that you were caught.

Sam held a knife in his hand and reached for your own.

“Nonono, please don’t hurt me,” you cried, feeling the blade wipe lightly across your arm, “I just want to help the kids.”

“Why should we trust you?” Dean asked.

“She’s clean. She’s not fully human but if she wanted to hurt us, she would’ve already done it by now,” Sam tried to reason with his brother.

“Or maybe she’s been playing us the whole time-

You rolled your eyes, finally confessing, "for God sake’s I’m part Zanna! I don’t hurt people. I can transport and become invisible.”

Dean finally let you go, a look of sympathy on his face, “Sorry, can’t be too careful, y'know?”

Sam approached you, a look of curiosity on his face as he questioned, “Zanna? Do you know Sully?”

You chuckled, “Sully’s my dad,” suddenly realizing, your eyes widened, “wait a minute, you’re **_Sam_**?!


End file.
